"Pets in My Pocket" Ep.3
"The Reunion" Lovebug reaches the top of a hill and spots something shiny in the grass. Lovebug: "Wendy, Freddy, come over here! I might have found it!" The two run over just in time to see Wendy pick up the object. Wendy: (sad) "This isn't it. It looks like a charm from someone's bracelet." Lovebug: "Oh. Sorry." Wendy: "It's okay. It was a simple mistake. It could happen to anyone." Freddy: "Even so, someone must have lost this. Maybe we should take it to the Lost and Found?" Wendy: "That's a good idea. Let's go." But just when they're about to enter the building several minutes later, a dove lands on the ground in front of them. Freddy: "Gilbert? What are you doing here?" Gilbert: (turns away to pick up a letter in his beak) "This is for you and Lovebug." Wendy takes it from him and opens it carefully. Lovebug: "It's an invitation to our Pocketville Pet High class reunion!" Wendy: "What's Pocketville Pet High?" Freddy: "It's a high school in Pocketville for young pets." Wendy: "Oh, cool! But wait, Gilbert, how did you get to the Big City?" Lovebug: "He's Pocketville's mailpet. He wears a special hat that lets him travel from realm to realm." Wendy: "Awesome!" Lovebug: "Gilbert, do you know if Meg will be there?" Gilbert: "Who?" Lovebug: "You know, the gray Pitbull puppy? Gort's sister?" Gilbert: "Oh! You mean Polly! That's the name her new owner gave her. No, sorry. She told me herself that she wouldn't be coming." Lovebug: (sad) "Oh..." Freddy: "Will Danny be there?" Gilbert: "Of course! All the Royal Gaurds will be in attendance!" Lovebug: "All of them? Including Mela?" Gilbert: (nods) "That's what I said!" Lovebug: "Yay! Wendy, may I go?" Wendy: "Absolutely!" Freddy: "I want to go, too, but I'm afraid Reenie might wonder where I am..." Wendy: "Don't worry! I'll tell her you came over to play with Lovebug!" Freddy: "Oh, that should work! Thanks!" Wendy: "No problem! But how will you and Lovebug get back to Pocketville?" Freddy: "Princess Ava's allowed to bring pets back in cases like this." Wendy: "I see. So while you and Lovebug are at the reunion, I'll check the Lost and Found for the other half of the gem!" Lovebug and Freddy: "Great idea!" Gilbert takes this moment to return to Pocketville and fly directly over to Princess Ava. Gilbert: "Excuse me, Princess Ava, but two pets in the Big City need to return to Pocketville for the reunion tonight." Ava: "Oh? Which two?" Gilbert: "When they lived here, they were called Edward and Sweetie." Ava: (smiles) "Oh, yes, I remember! It will be good to see them again!" She walks over to the Magic Fountian and starts using the Ocean of Friendship to bring the two home, but just when the jewel is nearing the top of the fountain, Eva leaps up out of nowhere and tries to catch it. She misses, but Krakia snatches it while the Royal Guards' backs are turned, leading her straight into the wings of the Winged Guard. Ava: (sighs heavily in relief) "Good work, all of you! Now take these would-be thieves to Pocketville Prisson, where they're to stay until they've learned their lesson!" William, Danny, Balloon, and the Winged Guards do as ordered while Mela returns the Ocean of Friendship to the princess. Ava resumes her task of retrieving Lovebug and Freddy, and by the time they arrive, the Royal Gaurds are back as well. The group sets out for the high school, chatting all the way. Around an hour later in Hooperville... Tickles: "Hey, guys, come here! I see something!" Everybody rushes to her side. Stretch: "Did you find the Golden Friendship?" Tickles: "Well, I ''think ''I just saw a little kitten carry it into that barn..." Mike: "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find her and ask for it back!" They slowly enter the barn. Category:Episode Category:Magic-is-cute Category:Article list